


All that remains of our Eternity

by LitheFider



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aomatsu, Comfort/Angst, Distortion World, Feels, Guile Hideout, M/M, Pokespe - Freeform, Post-Canon, Sex, Touch-Starved, all the feels, hardenshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitheFider/pseuds/LitheFider
Summary: Takes place immediately after Aogiri "vanishes" in the Pokespe Emerald arc. (Aka his body disintegrates in a burst of light).  This fic is mostly from Aogiri's perspective and about the imagery him reuniting with Matsubusa in the 'distortion world'.  They missed each other of course...





	All that remains of our Eternity

 

_… “The real armor!”_

  
_  
_ _F L A S H_    

 

Everything was white. Aogiri blinked, stumbling, not sure if he had gone blind or if he was just completely surrounded by light.  He held out his hands.  Yes, he could see, but it was like all that he could see was himself.  

 

He realized quickly he was standing on solid ground.  He felt over his body. Dry.  He was just in water a moment ago…

 

A presence brushed by him like a prickle up his spine.  The hairs on his neck stood to attention.  He whirled around.  “Who’s there?” He said out of reflex.

 

No answer.  Nothingness.

 

There was a heavy pause.

 

“Took you long enough.”

 

Aogiri whirled around.  The voice wasn’t coming from anywhere he could pinpoint.  But he knew that voice.  He knew that voice better than he knew himself.

 

“Matsu?” He said, more so to ask where he was then to confirm who it was.  Now he knew for sure he was hallucinating.

 

“You got a lot of nerve coming here like this.”  The voice sneered, then melted into an echoing chuckle.

 

“S-show yourself!” Aogiri growled, but his face showed more confused fear than anything.  Coming from where he just was, his mind tried to grasp the situation.  He did not want to admit it but he knew it to be true.  

 

Death had finally caught up to him.  His body disintegrated after being out of the armor so long…

 

“Such a waste,” the voice said dangerously close to his right.  Aogiri turned quickly, catching just a glimpse in the corner of his eye of red and black.  

 

“I surely could have done better,” the voice was now on his other side.

 

Archie sweated, heart pounding in his chest.  He got dizzy and had to sit down.  There was suddenly a white chair there for him.  When his head tilted up, he could see Matsu clearly, sitting in a chair a few yards in front of him.  A stark shape against the whiteness surrounding them.

“You know.  You think I’d be angry right now.  I died at your hand.  But we were both in the same predicament. We were going to die anyway.  What really disappoints me is you wasted it.  You fought so hard for that second chance.  And yet here you are same as me, and no better off.” He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and lithe hands draped between his legs.  “Besides, it was boring without me around.  Admit it.”

 

Aogiri’s eyes widened.  He heard that same phrase, while he was in the armor.  “It WAS you wasn’t it.  I wasn’t just going crazy.”

 

“It’s funny.  Much as we hate each other we just can’t seem to get away from one another.  We’re tied together at the hip, for all eternity.  Probably something to do with the orbs.  After my body disintegrated, I came here….”  He waved a hand and the white melted away.  They were now in a floating world of rock and debris.  There didn’t seem to be any clear up or down.  

 

“Alone.   _Boring_ .  Every time I tried to leave, I only seemed to be able to find _you_ , skittering about in the armor and thwarting those brats with your plans.  I do commend you for finding Jirachi though.”

 

Aogiri swallowed.  It was a lot to absorb.  Not just the reality that he was dead but that he was seeing Matsu again, for real, for the first time since he…

 

He averted his gaze.  

 

Matsubusa chuckled more softly this time. “We’re both pretty obstinate guys aren’t we?”

 

“Matsu…” Aogiri clenched his fists on his legs. _Geeze he was talkative as ever._ He missed that voice but now he was drowning in it.   _How could you ever forgive me.  How can I say ‘I’m sorry’?  Even though I screamed it in my head every day, I can’t seem to come to say it._

 

The air was downright electric with the intensity of the feelings between them.  Aogiri felt over the fabric of his pants.   _Feeling_ , he could touch things again.  He’d become so used to the numb coldness of the armor.  But was this really feeling?  Was any of this real?  Or was it as real as they made it?

 

Aogiri turned away from the other man, emotionally, and it physically left him sitting on one of the other floating rocks.  Time didn’t seem to have much meaning in that place.  It could have been 5 minutes or 5 hours.  He sat in silence stewing in his thoughts.  Matsu shut his mouth, somehow, but his presence never stopped.  The whole time Aogiri could feel him like a weight on his heart.  

 

“Going to sulk are you?” Matsu’s hot breath was suddenly against his ear from behind.  

 

Aogiri gasped.  But soon as he turned there was no one there.  His chest was instantly pounding. “MATSU don’t toy with me!”  He growled.  “Coward…”

 

“Oh I’M the coward,” Matsu said dryly.  He was sitting cross legged on the ground just a few feet in front of him.

 

Aogiri steeled himself.  He looked him right in the eye.   _He’s so close._

 

Matsu’s swept back red hair was fiery as ever.  But it was nothing compared to the fire in his eyes and the burn his smirk left on Aogiri’s soul.  “You’re the one who killed me because you were scared of death.”

 

Aogiri hesitated.  “You held back….I know you did.”

 

Matsu’s face softened and he glanced away.

 

“….after the cave of origin….”

 

“Shut up!” Matsu growled, turning towards him with a sharp expression.  His chest heaved.  

 

The air crackled like it was charged with electricity.

 

_I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.  I’m not worthy of your forgiveness.  It’s not even worth saying.  I love you... and I can’t even come to say that._

 

“You think it’s easy, loving a bastard like you?” Matsu said knowingly.

 

 _It’s like he read my thoughts…?_ Aogiri thought to himself.

 

“Why bother holding back pride?  There’s no one here but us.  Or is it because it’s all we have now?  What’s left of our souls, drifting in this place.” Matsu spoke frankly, chuckling afterward like how crazy it all was.

 

“You always did seem to like it when it was just us.” Aogiri was startled again, as Matsu jumped the distance in the blink of an eye, and was now speaking just inches from his face.  He was on the ground on hands and knees leaning in to speak to him.  They may not be physically ‘real’ but this all felt so real.  He could smell his usual musky, charred scent.

 

“Admit you missed me...and I’ll forgive you.” Matsu goaded.  He leaned in more.  Archie trembled as he brushed aside his tall collar to mouth at his neck “Admit it Ao.” His voice was so dominating.  His mouth was so warm.  It sent tingles through his whole body.  “ _Tell me_.”   

 

Aogiri could sense Matsu’s feelings and thoughts, like Matsu did for him a moment ago.  He missed him, just as much.  He thought about him.  Longed for his touch.  Hated and loved him all at the same time…

 

Aogiri couldn’t hold back any longer.  He grabbed Matsu like he could vanish at any moment and pulled him up into a desperate kiss.  His hands were sloppy and gripping anywhere he could reach as he pulled Matsu close.  

 

Matsu gasped in surprise. Pleased surprise.  He was like a wild animal kissing back, hands groping at the other’s chest and then up to his neck to help support his play for mouth dominance.  

 

There was an eventual pause, both catching their breath, but their hands were still entwined around one another with foreheads pressed together.  Matsu had a look on his face like, _‘well_?’  He was waiting for an answer.   

 

“I missed you.” Aogiri said underneath stammered breath.  _I missed you so much._

 

Matsu was pleased, and rewarded the other with a lick to one ear.  Aogiri shuddered.  

 

Matsu considered leaving him be, to torture him now that he got him riled up.  He deserved it.  But he was reveling in this too.  It was like old times.  He couldn’t stop now.

 

Aogiri was overwhelmed.  He’d wanted nothing more than this ever since he lost the other, and now that he was here he didn’t know how to process it.  “Matsu…”  He said with a husky tone.  

 

 _I know_ , Matsu thought.  But somehow Aogiri heard it.    

 

“HHgnnnn….!” He couldn’t hold back a gasp as Matsu put a hand to his throbbing groin through his pants.

 

“Getting so hard so quickly.”  Matsu teased.  He placed more rough kisses to his bristly jawline and neck.  

 

Quiet as ever, Aogiri only afforded Matsu a dirty look and heavier breaths.  His eyes were darkening with lust.  He was now willingly at Matsu’s mercy, despite his continued defiance.  Every touch was intense.   _Please, fuck…don’t stop..._

 

Matsu was in his element.  And he had all the time in the world to tease his counterpart.  He loved watching his subtle facial expressions, he knew exactly when he hit the right buttons.  And in this place where they weren’t technically physical beings anymore, he could _feel_ how he felt.  He could practically taste his vulnerability and need.

 

Matsu massaged Ao through his pants as he spread open his shirt.  Ao startled as his shirt disintegrated and faded away, leaving him exposed on top.

 

“I did that just now, don’t worry.” Matsu reassured as he started marking up his neck proper this time.

 

Aogiri was about to ask _how_ but he then remembered this wasn’t reality.  Matsu had been there a lot longer, he must be used to how this world was.  Ao was at his mercy in more ways than one.

 

Matsu got him panting from playing with his neck. All the while he continued to knead at the thick bulge in his pants. “Couldn’t touch yourself in that armor, could you?”

 

Ao grit his teeth and shifted his hips. “What do you think?”

 

Matsu’s shit eating grin said it all. “Poor thing, couldn’t come properly at all…”

 

He’s so warm, Ao thought.  He missed warmth, his warmth specifically.  Everything had been so numb and distant trapped within the cradle of Eternity.  It kept him alive, but everything was drawn out like echoes off the walls of an empty cavern.  Every sad, angry, and lustful thought...  

 

“Are you just going to stay kneeled there and talk?”  Aogiri snapped, cracks appearing in his composure.  It was emotional stress enough to see Matsu again, much less this.

 

Matsu was a mischievous imp, but Aogiri had been through a lot. He took a deep breath then fell in to kiss him more slowly, tenderly even. It caught Aogiri by surprise.  Next thing Ao knew he was on his back, and Matsu was straddled over him, wresting for tongue dominance.  Matsu only came up for air when he wanted more skin to skin contact.  He sat up, and made a show of opening his jacket and slipping it off.  His body was lean as Ao remembered it, like a stray cat, pared down to the essentials.  

 

Matsu placed his hands down to his own groin.  From where he was straddled over Aogiri their tented pants were pressed right into one another. He licked over his sharp looking teeth and arched his back.  His pants disintegrated like Ao’s shirt a moment before, the effect rippling into Ao’s pants, and within seconds their erections were free and pressed together.  Aogiri gasped audibly at the sudden direct contact, and both of them now so fully exposed.

 

“Hggnnn,” Matsu wasn’t holding back his arousal, he moaned lustfully as he rubbed against the other.  He palmed them both, stroking firm and slow.  He fell back over to dominantly kiss him again, hand not moving from its place.

 

“Fuck,” Aogiri breathed out into the other’s mouth.  His arms came up to grope at the other, running over his bony back and butt.  Well, not too bony, his butt always made for two nice handfuls. _So good so good.._.he started getting lost in the rhythm of Matsu’s hip grinding.  His legs spread for him and wrapped around his body.

 

Ao grunted when he felt Matsu let go and only take hold of himself, to position his cock to rub against his ass.  

 

“Want me to fuck you, don’t you…” Matsu said, their foreheads pressed together.  Strands of loose red hair fell into Ao’s face.      

 

Ao swallowed thickly.  He didn’t know how he hadn’t come by now.  His head was swimming.  “Again, all talk…” He managed a small smirk.

 

Matsu laughed and kept frotting against him.  It was wet, slick like he’d dribbled lube on him.  It was merely their consciousness responding their their arousal, making it all make physical sense when they had no physical bodies at all.

 

Matsu didn’t make him wait any longer.  He pulled back to position himself then thrust right into that wet, needy hole.  He moaned out deeply.  He laughed, leaning over the other, the smirk never leaving.   

 

Aogiri’s face was one of someone lost in pleasure. He let loose and groaned with each thrust of Matsu’s hips, his own erection pressed between them.  He grasped for a firm hold, either around Matsu, or the ground under them.  Fingers clenching as every fiber of his being came apart at the seams.  The frayed edges of his soul clinging desperately to the tattered remains of the other.  Together though, they could weave something stronger.  Perhaps that’s how either of them lasted this long.

 

Perfectly connected, they came together.  Matsu collapsed onto the other, their chests heaving.  For once, he looked tender and vulnerable.  He nuzzled against the other’s neck.  Aogiri stared at the void of floating rocks above and around them and listened to his heart pounding in his chest, not bothering to deal with the tears at the corners of his eyes. .

 

Stuck in this limbo, both of them.  Punishment for meddling with ancient powers?  Or perhaps they were too stubborn to just vanish into nothingness. Or maybe they just wanted…

 

“Matsu...I’m sorry…”

“I know.”

_I was so obsessed with power I justified -_

“We both were.  We were both obsessed.”

“I thought I’d never…”

 

Matsu rolled off the other and cuddled him close.  The ground was soft like a bed and a blanket enveloped their tired souls.  “Shhh, I’m exhausted…”  Matsu hid his own teared up eyes.

 

Ao was too.  Mentally exhausted beyond anything.  The void, it was eternal like the armor was, but here he wasn’t alone, so it didn’t seem so empty. 

 

He closed his eyes for a much needed rest.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
